


Against Sinister Forces

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [9]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Cool Peter Parker, F/M, Marvel Cameos, One Shot Collection, Spider-Man References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: One shot collection of Spider-Man and Captain Marvel fighting various villains





	1. Vs. The Sinister Six

**Author's Note:**

> My latest story!  
This is just gonna be a bunch of one shots, so I'm not gonna finish the whole story straight away. It's going to start with Spider-Man villains, but eventually I'll add different ones.
> 
> First up though: Captain Marvel and Spider-Man vs the Sinister Six! 
> 
> P.S. this is kinda my own version of the six, just a heads up.

"Whatever you do Sandy, don't get stuck in my suit again!"

Yes, that's how Spider-Man started this deadly fight against the Sinister Six. With a bad joke. Currently, he was squaring up against Sandman (Flint Marko), Vulture (Adrian Toomes) and Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley), and already, there were thinking of the most brutal ways to kill him.

"That was one time, Spider-Man!", Sandman called out. "And that was your fault."

"My fault?! You're the guy who turns into little specks of sand that get everywhere."

"Yeah, well you're the one who makes me turn into sand so I can beat you!"

"But you've _never_-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Hobgoblin screamed, and both Sandman and Spidey jumped a little. "Let's just kill him and get this over with!"

His comrades nodded and jumped (well, more flyed for two of them) into battle. Spidey got ready, taking a breath and leaping into the fight himself.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel was in the middle of her own conflict. She was against Mysterio (Quentin Beck), Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) and Scorpion (Mac Gargan). Currently, the four were having a stare down, waiting for the other to attack.

"Screw this", Scorpion groaned, and charged at the space Captain. The Captain smiled, and when the villain was in range, lightly punched him, sending him flying. He cried out, and crashed into a car. Hopefully he wouldn't be getting up soon. The other two villains each gave a look to the other, and got ready to fight.

"Prepare yourself, _Captain, _for you now face", Mysterio boomed in that highly theatrical voice. "The Mighty... _MYSTERIOOOO_!!!"

Chameleon gave him a look.

"And Chameleon."

The half-kree couldn't help herself when she asked: "So are you guys like the 'Dumb and Dumber' of your group. Not in smarts though- the whole team's dumb- I mean more like friendship dynamics?"

The two villains sagged. "Basically", Mysterio said, briefly dropping out of character, but he quickly recovered. "But that _friendship_? It will herald your _DOOOOM_!!!"

"Sure it will. You do you, pal."

Mysterio let out an angry noise, and then enveloped the hero in a green mist.

Back with Spidey, he was currently maneuvering his way through the air, dodging razor blades from both Vulture and Hobgoblin, and streams of sand being thrown by Marko. Spidey was actually finding it kind of difficult, and made a reminder to see if he could get any training simulations of events like this. Still though, he hadn't been hit yet, and was still making infuriating comments.

"So Birdman, what happens to the spandex? I mean, the leather jacket and creepy helmet's cool and all, but you can't go wrong with the classics. I mean look at Sandy, he's been wearing the same shirt since I started!"

"Hey!" Sandman yelled out while throwing a giant, sandy fist at the wallcrawler. "It's not the _same _one, I actually only brought this the other week."

Hobgoblin was fed up with all the jokes though, and pulled out one of his bombs, throwing it straight in Spidey's path. His spider-sense alerted him at the last second, so he let go of the web and let himself fall out of the way. He got lucky, and the bomb flew straight over him, close to hitting Vulture instead. The man cursed at his teammate, but got no response.

Spider-Man landed on the same roof as Sandman, and got to work on going on the offense against him. He went in to punch him in the gut, but remembered that didn't work. Too little too late though, as his fist got stuck in the villain's stomach.

"Everytime!" Spidey groaned, trying to pull his fist out. Marko just gave him a goofy grin, raised his other hand and slammed the hero right in the face. "That... that really hurt..."

While the webslinger was dealing with that, Cap found herself in a bit of trouble.

"This is new", she remarked, looking out at the infinite blackness she was standing on.

"Yes", came a voice. Mysterio. "Welcome... to the _DANGER ROOM_!!!"

The half-kree couldn't stop the laughter that came out. "Dude, you are _so _getting sued by the X-Men. You know that's what they call their training room, right?"

Silence.

"Mysterio? You there?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm here", he said in an annoyed tone. "I will not take this _mockery _anymore! Now, you will face the wrath of Mysterio!"

Suddenly, the Avenger was standing on solid ground, and found herself surrounded by legions of alien looking robots. She had to take a moment to remind herself that everything Mysterio made wasn't real, and that only one of these would actually be _him_.

"Hey, can you guys take me to your leader?" Captain Marvel joked. The aliens stood there for a moment, then all barrelled at the heroine. She blasted a few, and they turned into wisps of nothing, and again she reminded herself the things weren't real, and decided to use hand-to-hand instead. Captain Marvel easily dispatched more of the fake things, and finally hit something solid. Unfortunately, it turned out the Captain had just punched a wall. "Oops."

Back with Spidey, he was at moment getting the ultimate beat down from Sandman, who had finally decided to grow into his giant sand monster form.

"Heh heh heh. You done yet, Spider?", his sandy voice echoed. He just got a pained groan in return, and went to slam down on the spider hero again.

"WAIT!!!"

Marko looked down, confusion etched onto his sandy face. Turned out, it was Hobgoblin who had called out to him. "What is it, Roderick?"

"You are _not _delivering the final blow to Spider-Man. _I _am."

"Why should _you _kill him?" Vulture screeched at the goblin. "I've fought him much longer than you!"

"Time has nothing to do with it. He ruined my LIFE!"

"And you don't think he didn't ruin mine?" Sandman cut in. "He's the reason I can't ever see my kid again!"

"He's sent me to prison more times than I can count!" Vulture added.

Unbeknownst to the feuding villains, Spider-Man had recovered, and was now focusing on taking out the other two villains. _Have to help Carol, _he thought. _Those three are too much for me. Get her as backup, then I'll come back._

During the time it took Spider-Man to enact his new plan, Captain Marvel was gaining the upper hand on Mysterio. She had beaten almost all of the illusions, and the last few were attempting to run. The space captain guessed this was the villain's way of confusing her and escaping. So instead of letting that happen, she made an energy stream, and shot through all of the things with it. Conveniently, the middle alien cried out, and the illusion faded, showing it was actually Mysterio, and turning the world's perspective back to normal.

"Impossible!", the grand illusionist cried out, "My plan! Where are the others? Chameleon! Quick!" Noone came, and Mysterio tried something else. He stopped his crawling and turned to the kree Avenger. He pulled out a gun, and-

BANG!!!

Nothing happened though, and the villain gasped.

"Sorry to break it to you, Fishbowl, but I'm kinda bulletproof", the heroine stated with shrugging shoulders. She finished crossing the distance between the two, and flicked Mysterio on the head, shattering his helmet and knocking him out. She sighed, "That was... mystifying."

There was a groan, and the Captain turned around to see Spidey giving her a look. "That was so cheesy and bad! I think you've been hanging out with me too much."

The female Avenger went to say something, but stopped when she saw _another _Spider-Man run up.

"Dude seriously?" Spider-Man said, "We're doing this again."

Cap groaned. "Of course, I just _had _to forget about Chameleon."

"C'mon Carol, take him out", one of the Spider-Men said, pointing at the other.

"Listen here, _me, _if you're the real me, why would you say something like that? The fake always tries to kill the real one."

"But I'm not the fake!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

"Shut up!" They're were interrupted by a very annoyed captain, literally _glowing _in anger. "_Obviously _you're both gonna say the other's the fake, and you're _both _too annoying for me to figure out the real one, so I'll ask some questions instead, okay?"

"Okay", Spidey(s) said.

"Question one: what is your secret identity?"

"I'm not answering that!" One basically shrieked while the other nodded. The half-kree smiled to herself. If this was going to be a pain, she's gonna at least make it enjoyable.

"Fair enough. Second: how long have you been Spider-Man?"

There were a few moments of silence from both Spiders. _Peter doesn't know how long he's been a superhero? _she quietly thought to herself. Then again, that made sense; half the time he forgot what he had for breakfast. Finally though, there was an answer.

"About... ten, eleven years?", one answered. The other looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know how long I've been a superhero? Then again, you were my first supervillain."

The heroine was slightly confused now. Either Spidey didn't actually know and Chameleon did, or he was messing with her, trying to get her to ask something he _and _her would know. "I think... I think we'll just skip that question."

The two Spider-Men nodded, and the space Captain came up with a really, _really _bad idea. "Okay, final, ultimate question. What..."

She paused, and saw the Spiders tense up. "Is my..."

The Spider-Men were on the verge of spouting random words and names at the absolute suspense. "Favorite... position?"

There was a breif moment of silence, where the two Spiders gaped at the female hero. "Like, '_that_' position?"

She nodded. "I'd rather not let Chameleon in on our secret", one Spidey said.

"How would I know?! We aren't together!", the second one said, and Cap instantly blasted that one.

"Can't believe you'd say that", the real Spider-Man huffed at his partner.

"Hey, it was the only logical question to root out the real you." It was a weak defense, but she didn't care. His reaction was priceless!

"Oh, by the way, we still got the other three to deal with."

"You didn't beat them?"

"They were surprisingly difficult to fight for once! And Sandy trapped me under his hand... Until I escaped that is."

The Captain rolled her eyes. "And you need _my _help to take down the big, bad, scawy boys."

Spidey glowered, "Yes, yes I do."

Cap laughed. "Alright let's take them down then. Any tips?"

They started their swinging, or flying, and Spidey explained the villains to her. "To start off, I think you should take out Sandy. For you, it'd be like when you took down Hydro-Man, hit him with your energy stream or whatever, and turn his body to glass, he won't be able to move then. You beat him quick enough, and I haven't beaten the other two, you take 'em out the same way. Take out the power source for the wings or glider, and they're done."

The half-kree nodded, and when they arrived and saw the three villains _still _arguing over who gets to kill Spider-Man, the heroes were thoroughly surprised.

"Jeez guys", the wallcrawler called out. "You know I left for like, ten minutes right?"

The last of the Sinister Six whirled their heads around, and Spidey couldn't help but laugh at how shocked they looked. They all jumped to attention after that, and got ready to fight the two heroes.

"Of course we knew, Spider!" Sandman spat, "We wanted to give you a chance to somehow survive the experience."

"I think I will survive", he cooly replied, "You guys know Captain Marvel right?"

The hero of discussion gave a small wave, and the villain's took a double take. "How'd she get her here?" Sandman quietly asked the others.

"We can take her", Hobgoblin simply stated. 

"Speak for yourselves!" Vulture squawked (seriously, he did!). "I'm out of here!"

With that, Toomes flew into the air, and the space Captain easily blasted him before he was anywhere near escaping. Vulture simply crashed into the ground, his head smashing into the ground, completely knocking himself out. 

"That was easy", she remarked, looking at Spider-Man with wide eyes. All he did was slowly nod.

"Enough! It's time to _die_!!!" Hobgoblin screamed, the blades coming out the front of his glider. The spider hero closed his eyes, and focused. He listened to his spider-sense and nothing else, although he did know Carol had gone after Marko. He listened, and when the buzzing from his 'sixth sense' became a blaring horn, he jumped up, dodging the blade and kicking Kingsley in the face. Hard. The hobgoblin fell off his glider and onto the ground, out for the count. Spidey opened his eyes, and saw that the Captain had followed his advice, and that Sandman's chest had been turned to glass, and the man in question had fallen into a heap on the ground, clutching his chest.

"Good job, best Cap", Spidey complimented, fist bumping his partner.

"Fist bump, huh?", she said, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it was pretty weak, wasn't it?" Spidey went with something else after, pulling his mask up to his nose and kissed his girlfriend.

"That's better", she remarked with a sly smile. After a moment of standing there, Captain Marvel asked, "So... what do we do with these guys?"

Spider-Man looked around at the villains, then answered. "Well, we should probably collect them all up, then I'll web them together and we'll call S.H.I.E.L.D."

The heroine nodded, and flew over to pick up Mysterio, Chameleon and Scorpion.

"Gotta be honest", she admitted when she returned. "I completely forgot about Gargan."

"Yeah, he's pretty forgettable when he's not stabbing you."

The two heroes laughed, and then wrapped the villains together and called the earlier mentioned organisation. They then left the scene, discussing the fight they'd just been in and how they each dealed with the villains.

"You know what, Peter", Carol said once they were just hanging around on a rooftop, "Those guys were pretty easy to beat, all things considered."

Peter just slowly shook his head, "Totally."

_It's official, _Peter thought, _my girlfriend is way cooler than me in every way._


	2. Vs. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Spidey and Cap have to fight the alien symbiote VENOM!!!  
Tracking him down into a sewer, will they find him before he finds them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a VERY interesting chapter, and I really hope you guys enjoy it, I haven't written a story like this before.
> 
> By the way, the song is 'Kiss By A Rose' from SEAL.

"Y'know, when you told me Venom was a creep, I didn't think you meant this kind." Currently, Captain Marvel and Spider-Man were making their way down a barely lit (because clichés) sewer track. The Captain did not like it. AT ALL.

"Well I'm _sorry _I can't plan where the goo monster decides to set up his new man cave", Spider-Man said dryly, waving his old flashlight around. 

"It bonded to _you_ first_, _so why not? It's always trying to get you back, isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean anything! All that means is the guy decides to try and destroy my existence every time he visits!" Spidey said it in a calm voice, but they both knew he was getting really annoyed.

After a few minutes of silence, "I'm sorry Peter. This is just really annoying and gross and I hate it, and I'm not adjusting to the sewer well."

Spidey sighed. "You don't need to apologise Carol. I'm just being a baby because Venom is the _worst_."

The two smiled at each other, then continued on. Or, they tried to continue as best they could in that gross sewer water. When the two heroes started their search for the villain, they tried to stay out of the water as best they could, but realised how futile it was, and decided to just tough it out and go through the water.

"I'm just gonna say right now", the half-kree stated, "If some poo touches my leg, I'm shooting through the roof and leaving. I don't care how dangerous Venom is, but my search will be done."

The wallcrawler simply gave his partner a look. He literally couldn't come up with a joke or defense against that since he'd do the exact same. So they kept wading through the water, each giving groans, disgusted sounds and gags. Eventually though, they found something that might lead them to the villain.

"Hey, isn't that one of Venom's web things?", the space captain asked. Spider-Man went over and examined it for a few minutes, deep in thought. "It is, right?"

Spidey gave an affirmative hum. "Definitely", he said a little later after looking at it some more. "But if this is here, where is he?"

"Don't you mean... _them?_" A distorted voice echoed around the heroic pair.

Spider-Man stood up slowly, looking around. "Guess I'm not P.C. enough to remember the wording, Venom."

There was a growl, and after a few tense moments, the villain spoke again. "Keep following the trail, _Peter. _We'll be waiting."

"That's not ominous at all", Cap quietly muttered. "It's a trap, you know?"

"'Course I do, but if we're gonna take Venom down, we might have to risk it."

Captain Marvel nodded, and followed the other hero deeper into the sewer. After what felt like forever, they finally reached a large, open area, and waited for the inevitable trap. Suddenly, the two found each other encased up to the waist in black webbing, and the Captain went to blast it off.

"I would do that if _we _were you", Venom said from behind them. "Boo."

On instinct, Spidey leant back as far as he could and hit Venom in the chest. "Everytime, globby!"

The villain roared at the spider hero, but immediately regained his composure, taking a horrifying sounding breath. "_Funny, _Spider-Man. Always with the _jokes, _never with the _force._"

"Like Star Wars?" Captain Marvel interrupted, the joke getting an enraged groan from Venom.

"_We _do not _care _for these jokes!"

"If you don't like them don't smile!"

Venom's mouth seemed to grow sharper at the jab, while he slowly opened it. "Listen here _woman_, if you continue this _mockery, __we _will eat you!"

The captain's demeanor shifted from lighthearted to annoyed with the threat. "You ever _tried _to eat an invincible person before, Venom? I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that easy."

"Hey, hey! Fellas, fellas", Spider-Man called out, stopping the other two before things escalated. "Why don't we just calm down and diffuse the situation another way?"

"And what would you suggest, Spidey?" Captain Marvel said, an obvious air of anger in her voice. "Hug it out?"

"_We _will not be hugging _anyone!_" Venom sneered, a scowl on his face.

"Well, I wasn't going to say _hug_", Spidey replied, making the others groan. "Because I have a much better idea."

The Captain and symbiote looked at him expectantly. The webslinger really hoped his plan would work, even if it was a barely conceived and realistic plan.

"If I can make you cry Venom, you have to let us go _AND _leave me alone for the next, uh... ten weeks.

The villain thought for a moment, the heroes riling up in suspense. "...Okay. _We _accept this _proposition, _if only for the reason _we _never _cry._"

He then told the two crime fighters they have five minutes to come up with their plan, and the space Captain immediately whirled her head around, a bewildered look thrown at the spider hero. "What the heck Peter?!", she cried out. "That is the _worst _plan I've ever heard of! What's gonna happen if we can't make him cry? We get eaten?!"

Spidey simply shrugged. "I've got a fool-proof plan."

"Too bad you _are _the fool."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and continue. You see, Venom may not have cried with Eddie or whoever it's bonded to right now, but it _did _cry while we were bonded. So, if my plan works how I think it should, he'll be a blubbering mess by the end."

The female Avenger gave her partner an extremely critical look, but she eventually sagged and sighed. "Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'm gonna shoot Venom, and leaving you to fend for yourself for the rest of the week."

The spider went quiet for a moment, then asked: "By 'fend for yourself', do you mean...??"

A nod from the Captain.

"You sure you could hold out that long?" Spider-Man questioned in a smart-ass tone. He got a glare from the half-kree in return. "Don't worry, it's gonna work."

Once the rest of their planning time was finished, the villain walked back over. "Are you ready, _Spider-Man_?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Let's see _your _attempt to make us _cry _then."

The hero took another breath, and the other two people present waited in anticipation. Then, he did something totally unexpected.

He sang.

The wallcrawler started by making the start of the songs music with his voice, and the Captain recognised the song. 

"Oh God, Peter please don't sing this song!"

He didn't listen, and proceeded to go onto the lyrics.

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_ You became the light house on the dark side of me_

_ Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill-"_

Venom had a shocked look on his face, memories of the song slowly coming to his mind.

"_But did you that when it snows_

My eyes become large and

The light you shine can't be seen? 

_ Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_ Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

_ And now that your rose is in bloom_

_ A light hits the gloom on the gray."_

The Captain was now reduced to looking on at the spectacle in a mix of wonderment and awe. _Since when could Peter sing? Why is he so good? How come he'd sing to VENOM before me? _All these thoughts raced through her head, but all the while a grin was forming on her face. After some more shoddy a capella of the instrumental part, Spidey resumed his singing.

"_There is so much a man can tell you_

_ So much he can say_

_ You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby _

_ To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny _

_ Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know that when it snows_

_ My eyes become large and _

_ The light that you shine can't be seen-_"

Venom's thoughts were currently a mess in his head. He knew this song, but how? Spidey sung the chorus again, and it all came back to the villain. "_This _is _our _song", he quietly mumbled to himself, but Captain Marvel _just_ heard him.

"Your what?", she said, but was ignored, and to her horror, the Captain realised the singing had become a duet.

"_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_ 'I, I've been kissed by a rose on the gray'_

_ I've... 'and if I should fall along the way'... been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_ 'I, I've been kissed by a rose on the gray'_

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_ So much he can say_

_ 'You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain' _

_ To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_

_ 'Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?'"_

This was definitely getting weird now. Currently, Spider-Man and Venom were singing this song together, and Captain Marvel was watching from the sidelines. She honestly didn't know what to think. Half of her wanted it to stop, while the other half wanted it to keep going and never stop. The heroine did notice though, a strange substance was starting to form from Venom's 'eyes'. She realised right then that _somehow,_ Peter's plan was working. She continued to listen, hearing that they had gotten back to the chorus while she had fazed out.

"_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_ 'Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah'_

_ And now that your rose is in bloom_

_ 'A light hits the gloom on the gray'_

_ Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray _

_ Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah _

_ 'And now that your rose is in bloom_

_ A light hits the gloom on the gray'_

_ Now that your rose is in bloom_

_ 'A light hits the gloom on the gray'..."_

The two finished their rendition, and Venom instantly burst into tears.

"Oh god why? _Why _did you leave _us, Spider-Man_??!!"

The spider hero leant over as far as he could with his restrictions, and slowly pat the symbiotic villain on the back. "It's okay, buddy. Sometimes stuff doesn't work out between people, like it didn't work between us. Let it all out pal..."

The other hero, however, was completely stunned. First her partner started singing a song from _SEAL, _then, he gets Venom to sing it with him, and _NOW _was comforting the villain. How she ended up in situations like this, she'd never know.

"Now buddy, you gotta let us go. Remember the deal?"

The symbiote rubbed his arm along his face, the tears wiped away, although a few still came down. "O-Okay, Peter."

And with that, the villain let the two Avengers go, and to Carol's surprise, Spider-Man told Venom to leave right now, and they'd leave him alone. The villain left, and the heroes went on their way. They walked for a few minutes in silence trying to find an exit, but the Captain eventually broke the silence.

"Spill Parker", she ordered, "What the hell was THAT?! Why did you sing a SEAL song, why did Venom join in, and why did he call it 'our song'?"

There was a moment of silence from the spider, and then he answered. "Well... I sung it because I like the song, and to answer your two other questions, the guy got so emotional because that was the first song we listened to together after I found it."

"Let me get this straight... that's like, your 'first' song, and you somehow remember it better than how long you've been a _superhero_, and it also turns Venom into an actual baby?"

"...Pretty much."

The half-kree Avenger sighed. "You and your villains are so weird."

"I know."

"You ever gonna sing to me?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

"I do. That's literally why I asked."

Spidey laughed, then pulled his mask up a little bit to show an evil grin, then started singing Spice Girls songs.

What an interesting adventure this was...


	3. Vs. Kraven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly engaged in a city wide chase with no outside help, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel are forced to face off against the vengeful and infamous hunter Kraven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally done it!  
Here comes the third one shot for this story, where Spidey and Cap take on Kraven!  
I've been meaning to write this for a while now, and I finally decided to stop avoiding and procrastinating, and wrote it.  
Hope the wait wasn't too bad and you enjoy it :)

_Jump right now._

Spider-Man did just that, his spider-sense saving him from being hit by a truck as he leapt onto the top of it and shot out a web. He zipped expertly through a flock of flying pigeons, followed by a roll which turned into a run the moment he was above solid ground. Jumping off a pipe jutting out of the roof, he sent out another, stronger web, flinging him high into the air, to which he swung onto a higher building and ran onto the top of it.

Finally on high ground with (hopefully) no way of being followed, Spidey let himself take a breath. _Somehow, _the whole city had been blocked off while the rest of the Avengers had been on mission, and now some batshit crazy hunter was tracking him and his partner down. Speaking of, he had also been split away from Captain Marvel when a suspicious looking gas had came oozing out of the sewer grates. Now he was alone and being hunted.

Looking over the city, he centered himself and focused. He didn't have hearing as good as Daredevil's, but the webslinger had found that if he focused, he could close in on a few sounds- in a reasonable distance of course. If he was lucky, he might be able to hear all the way down the building. Why'd he chosen such a tall one anyway?

Spidey shook his head. This wasn't a time to get distracted. Refocusing, he listened down below and heard an announcement coming from somewhere below.

_"Attention people of New York! I, Sergei Kravinoff, better known as Kraven the hunter, have come to your city to hunt and defeat my latest prey: the so-called Spectacular Spider-Man and Captain Marvel. No harm will come to you citizens, but I urge you to stay away, as the... festivities may become quite rowdy. Thank you for your time."_

Even with the obvious bombshell, the wallcrawler still let out a surprised noise. Not at the hunt part, but that this guy genuinely didn't want to hurt anyone. Usually these guys who wanted to fight him hurt as many people as they could. He was relieved Kraven didn't want that, but quickly remembered the hunter would hurt _him. _

With that, Spidey jumped off the building, positioning himself into a sort of diving motion, and shot out some webbing at the right time. He swung up, and shot through the air. Once he started falling, he let himself build up speed, then webbed again. Swing, fall, web. Swing, fall, web. He did that for a while until he- rather surprisingly- ended up on the roof of the Daily Bugle.

"Great", the spider hero said to noone in particular, "I just can't seem to stay away from this place. Although..."

An idea forming, Spider-Man (for some reason) tiptoed over to the staircase door and entered. Now inside the building, he descended the staircase until he came onto the floor he wanted. Walking around as if this was a normal thing, he strode across the floor until he ended up at the receptionist's desk. The Avenger found himself holding in a laugh at the girl's reaction to him being there.

"Y-You're Spider-Man", she meekly (and obviously) stated.

"Sure am man", the hero proudly announced, "And I need to see your boss."

The girl pressed a button, and the door to the big man's office opened. Immediately, Spidey could hear the all too familiar yelling of the man he had to see.

"ROBBIE! DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT SOME PIGEON STATUE RIGHT NOW! SOME BIG-NAME RUSSIAN HUNTER IS GOING AFTER _SPIDER-MAN_!!! THAT'S OUR FRONT PAGE RIGHT NOW!"

"But sir", Robbie quickly said, "We printed the latest paper just a few hours ago."

"OH WELL! PRINT A SECOND EDITION! YOUR PIGEON THING CAN BE SECOND PAGE! TWO PAGES IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR A SECOND EDITION! THE PEOPLE DESERVE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT MENACE GOT HIS JUST DESERTS- what the hell?"

With his boss suddenly going to an appropriate talking voice, Robbie turned around to see none other than Spider-Man standing at the door.

"Hey boys", Spidey casually greeted, giving Robbie a friendly pat on the back, "Good to see you guys. By the way triple J, that second edition sounds like a great idea! It's actually why I'm here."

"SPIDER-MAN??!!" The boss of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson screeched, "WHAT IN ALL THAT IS MIGHTY BROUGHT YOU HERE??? DID BETTY LET YOU IN?! I THOUGHT I TOLD THAT GIRL TO _NEVER _LET SPIDER-MAN IN!"

"Boss, you've never said anything like that."

"Shut up Robbie. AND NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE SPIDER-MAN, I'M HERE TO TELL YOU NO. I WILL _NOT _PRINT A SECOND PAPER FOR YOU!"

"Aw, come on JJJ. Don't you want Kraven to meet me at Central Park, away from the relative population in about ten minutes? I heard that the Daily Bugle. Net can do cool stuff like that."

Jameson was silent at that, then quietly grumbled to himself. Spider-Man triumphantly chuckled as he exited the room, giving the secretary, Betty, a high five on the way out.

"Hey kid", he called back as he reached the staircase door again, "If you see Mr. Parker, can you tell him to send my pics here please. It's been too long since I've seen one of triple J's rants."

He saw her frantically nod, and then he left the building. As he started swinging to Central Park, he couldn't help but think: _Why do all my students seem to pop up in my superhero life all the time?_

**...**

Captain Marvel quickly rolled to the left, a spear with something almost impaling her- because oh yeah, these spears _hurt_. She found that out when one skid across her arm, leaving a not at all nice mark there. Unconveniently, the half-kree had come across Kraven during her mad dash to figure out something to do and find her arachnid teammate. How they were split up was still confusing to her. How had a gas of all things freaked them out so much. A _GAS_!!!

Those questions didn't really matter right now, as the Captain quickly blasted another spear, luckily destroying it just before it hit its target. The female Avenger groaned. Where the hell was the hunter? All these spears are being thrown- loads almost hitting her, except the one that actually did- and yet Kraven was nowhere to be seen. Diving behind cover, Captain Marvel tried to survey her surroundings, seeing no possible area where the hunter could throw from without exposing himself. Testing a theory, the space captain stuck a hand out of the cover, and immediately, a spear had been launched at her. Quickly pulling her arm back, Captain Marvel mentally slapped herself.

She'd been led into a trap.

Groaning yet again, the half-kree jumped over the small wall she'd been using for cover, and pushed herself flying into the air. With the boost, the Avenger easily outran (more out flew) the barrage of spears, and exited the area.

Flying in the high spot she'd ended up at, the Captain looked around again, the large screen hanging on the Daily Bugle catching her attention. The woman tried to ignore Jameson's ranting, but once a particular sentence caught her attention, she properly listened.

_"THAT'S RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LIKE THE TRUE MANIAC HE IS, SPIDER-MAN HAS SENT A CHALLENGE TO THIS 'KRAVEN THE HUNTER' TO MEET HIM IN CENTRAL PARK! I HOPE HE TAKES THIS MESSAGE AND TEACHES THAT MENACE A LESSON!"_

With that new information, Captain Marvel quickly flew over to the location.

**...**

Once she arrived and landed, the half-kree heroine swiftly ran over to Spider-Man, calling out to grab his attention.

"Hey Spider-Boy", she called out, instantly getting his attention. She'd found that he absolutely _hated _the name, and took a great deal of amusement at using it on her partner. "What's all this about fighting in our favorite area?"

Spidey shrugged. "I like it. Good enough place to have an epic battle against a crazy Russian poacher."

Captain Marvel gave him a look, then asked: "Have you got a plan? Kraven's set up pretty good traps- I just got out of one. If he can set those up, who knows what he can do in person."

"I got a plan... mostly." His partner groaned, and he waved his hand in the air to tell her to shut up. "Don't worry, it's a good thirty percent! I can make it go to seventy when the the fugly imitation of Steve Irwin who kills animals show up. I miss you Steve, rest in peace."

The half-kree went to comment about that strange addition, but as if almost on cue, Kraven suddenly appeared in front of them. The two heroes had to hold in their laughs at the mighty hunter's appearance. For the most part it was actually quite decent; combat boots, some flexible pants that had lots of knives and such attached to them, some spears in his hands and a bandolier filled with all kind of sinister looking darts in them. The part that had them trying so hard not to laugh was the literally _giant _leopard skin vest he wore around his torso, brightly coloured and big tufts of hair sticking around at every angle. Plus, it was definitely too big for him.

"Spider-Man. Captain Marvel. It is about time this hunt came to an end", Kraven announced with his thick Russian accent. At the hidden threat, the two dangerous, respected and extremely loved Avengers burst into laughter like they were little kids. The hunter looked at them with a bewildered look, and finally, after doing their best to stop laughing, only to start up again and force themselves to stop, they looked at the man again.

"Dude!" Spider-Man exclaimed, barely holding back giggles that kept coming out, the Captain wiggling around holding her own in. "You look like- you look like you're wearing something your grandma picked out for you! It's so big!"

"That's what she said", Cap quickly added, making both heroes start laughing again, and leaving the hunter to boil in his anger.

"Wait- wait. You- you look like the rejected member of the Lion King! Did you ask a giant to borrow his vest or something. This is- this is too good."

"Enough!" Kraven yelled, stopping the two heroes, "We will now battle!"

"Why do you want to fight _us _in particular anyways? You seem like the kind of guy who would hunt Wolverine or something", Captain Marvel asked.

Kraven seemed like he wasn't going to answer, but after a few moments of silence did. "I am hunting you two because you have sent my brother: Dmitri Smerdyakov to prison for the last time!"

"What?! You're brothers with Chameleon!" Spidey exclaimed, genuinely confused. "You guys don't even have the same last name. Kravinoff, Smerdyakov. No similarity there."

"You idiot", Kraven groaned, running a hand down his face, "He is my _step-_brother. Obviously. And at this moment, I will defeat the two who always foil my brother."

With that (annoying to Kraven) conversation out of the way, the hunter went to start his attack on the heroes, two dangerous looking drones following close behind. With a silent agreement, the couple joined in the fight as well; Spidey after Kraven and Cap after the drones. 

Flying at the drones, Captain Marvel found herself regretting not going after the Russian, as it seemed the bots were equipped with the same spears as the ones she defended herself against earlier. Not realising on the first attack, the heroine simply barreled in, the drones moving out of the way and dragging their weapons along the Avenger's back. She cried out in pain, already over all this hurt she was getting. It was one thing to think what the pain would feel like, but properly feeling it was the _WORST_. 

Now knowing what the drones could do, the half-kree prepared herself for the next attack. When they all collided again, the heroine chose to slide along instead of fly, and when underneath them, blasted up. The blasts completely trashed one drone, the other just missing getting hit. Seeing this, Cap quickly rolled out of the way again, easily dodging a stab from the spear.

Jumping to her feet, the space captain ran up and launched both of her fists into the final drone, and when they were firmly embedded inside the interior, she created more blasts, exploding the robot inside out. Pulling her hands out, Captain Marvel slightly relaxed for a moment and looked over the drones. She made a decisions to grab the spears and smashed them into nothing as best she could.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man had had his hands full with Kraven. He dodged, weaved and occasionally countered the hunter's thrusts and jabs with his various spears and knives. It was at that moment the spider-themed hero was thanking every god he knew about for having a spider-sense. Finally finding a window of opportunity, the hero flicked out his foot, whacking Kraven in the chest and sending him back a few steps.

"C'mon Rasputin", Spidey joked, "That can't be all you got. After all, you drank that wine and said you felt fine. Or that one song told me that at least."

There was a very clear groan from the hunter for the joke, and before Spidey could process anything, he had a knife in his thigh and was being tackled by the Russian. 

"Ow! You stabbed me!"

"Shut up Spider", Kraven spat, then slammed a fist down. The wallcrawler dodged it just in time, the move making the hunter quickly recoil his hand up when he hit the ground. With the distraction, Spidey bucked up and sent Kraven off him, and flipped into a fighting stance.

"Alright Kraven, let's get serious!"

Spider-Man shot a web at Kraven and flung himself at the man, but he was able to remove the web and out maneuver the attack just in time. With that, the hunter spun around and sent his elbow into the hero's head, sending him staggering. He then kicked the spider hero's feet out from underneath him, and went to stomp as well. Spidey rolled along the floor and dodged, kicking a foot up and hitting his attacker in the nards.

Kraven jerked back, unable to control his reaction as he instinctively brought his hands up to cover his crotch. With his stumbling, the Russian abruptly bumped into a force behind him, and turning around, he was hit in the face by Captain Marvel. Falling to the ground, he tried to regain himself, but suddenly found himself stuck to the ground, webbing covering him from the neck down.

"Curse you Spider-Man", Kraven hissed at the victor of the fight. "I will kill you! I swear on this day, I will devote my life to killing you; not only for my brother, but for me as well."

Spider-Man squat down, and booped the hunter on the head. "Sorry Rasputin, but I've already got a cue started. You're slotted after Paste Pot Pete and the Spot. I'll get to you when I have the chance."

That was the last joke he could take, and Kraven just lowered his head in defeat. Spidey added a bit more to the web he surrounded the man in, and pulled him along to a lamppost and hung him up. The heroes than called the authorities, and stayed with the hunter until they arrived and locked him up.

Now that there was no more threat, Captain Marvel and Spider-Man decided to just go off where they were, and had a stroll through the Park. Linking arms, they walked around, taking the nice moment of quiet for themselves. Soon enough, people would come out again, and then the Park would be filled up. Reaching the end of their walk, they saw the Avengers' quinjet fly overhead, and decided to go see how the rest of their team were doing after their mission...

And so they could brag about defeating some crazy Russian guy with a stupid vest.


	4. Vs. Rhino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brawn vs Brawn! (Maybe a little vs Brain as well)  
With Spider-Man indisposed, it's up to Captain Marvel to defeat a raging Rhino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter four!  
This one's got Rhino, and is more Carol centric. I mostly just wanted to have one with her as more of the lead for a small sort of change.   
Hope you enjoy :)

It had been a nice day for a while at Avengers Tower. Sure, Peter had gotten sick, but it was alright. He and Carol had just cruised along, doing the usual sick partner routine. And then the crime alerts had gone off.

"_This just in! The criminal known as the Rhino has broken out onto the city streets, destroying everything in his path. Several NYPD officers have already been injured in their attempts to arrest the criminal. Many are now wondering: where is Spider-Man?_"

Carol sighed once all that had been said on the news. "I don't get it Peter. How come they want _you _to do everything. I could beat him easy. Or maybe they could just ask another hero or vigilante instead."

When there was no reply, she turned around to see Peter was already standing halfway out the window, fully suited up and sniffling like a madman.

"I guess is yur lucky day bez Cap", he slurred through his runny nose, "Les get him."

The half-kree looked at her partner in bewilderment. "No way are you going out there. You're _way _too sick."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are- HEY! Don't try that on me", Carol berated Spidey. He gave a small sag and tried to jump out the window, only to be caught by his partner. "What did I just say Peter?"

"'M not goin'", he sadly answered.

"Exactly. So just- stay here. I'll be back soon."

And with that out of the way, Carol swiftly suited up and went to the scene Rhino had caused.

**...**

Arriving, Captain Marvel easily found the animal-themed villain, who at that moment had flung a car straight at some onlooker civilians. She quickly flew over, swooping them up and putting them down again.

"You guys stay here", she ordered. "And don't gawk at crazy Russian Rhinos next time, okay?!"

They all gave frantic nods, and Cap flew back down. Reaching ground floor, the villain saw her.

"Captain Marvel?!" Rhino exclaimed, a surprised looked on his face. "Where is the bug? He sent this _woman _instead?" 

The space captain narrowed her eyes. "First off: it's not _bug, _it's arachnid. Second, he's sick, and _third: _that sounds really sexist. I can do just as good as Spidey."

"Ha! We will see, woman."

After saying that, Rhino charged straight at the Captain, and she did similar. They zoomed closer to the other and collided, and to Cap's complete shock, _she _was the one who was sent flying!

Groaning, she pulled herself out of the car she went straight through. "That- that really hurt", she remarked, holding her head for a moment.

From across the street- wow, she really did get flung- the Rhino let out an echoey laugh. "What is wrong? The Rhino too much for space woman?"

"He wishes", she mumbled before charging at him again. Easily reaching the villain, she punched him like she usually would these types of villains. It landed straight in the chest and did absolutely nothing, and before the Captain could process that, she'd been thrown around again. 

Pushing herself off the floor, Captain Marvel reevaluated her opponent. He was actually pretty strong if their earlier charge was anything to go by, and he definitely was lacking in the durability area, easily absorbing a punch that would usually send these foes out for the count. With a grin, the Avenger realised that meant she could go all out.

"Alright Rhino", she yelled out, "Let's do this for _real_."

Stretching her eyesight as well as she could, the Captain just saw a vile grin form on the Russian's face, and then he immediately started charging at her. This time though, she didn't try charging as well, instead running up to him and sliding between his legs at the last moment. She quickly popped up from the slide, turned around and punched him in the back as hard as she could, sending him flying straight through a building.

"Yes!" Cap cheered, "That's how it's done! I'll have to remember to thank Peter for teaching me that slidey move."

With the fight done, the half-kree pulled her phone out and went to call S.H.I.E.L.D.. Just as she put the number in, Captain Marvel realised the sky had started to darken, and looked up just in time to see a large chunk of concrete come down on her.

Easily catching it and putting it to the side though, she saw a furious Rhino standing in the earlier destroyed building, another piece of concrete in his hands. "I will kill you, you wench!" Rhino screamed before throwing the next piece, this time at a new batch of civilians who had popped up.

Catapulting herself over, Captain Marvel just caught the debris, this time throwing it at the villain, who easily shrugged it off in his charge. "Quick", the heroine yelled at the innocents, "Get outta here!"

They did that just in time to miss the animal-themed villain collide with them, the Rhino instead jabbing at the space captain with his horn. The woman screamed out as it impaled right through her gut; and the villain continued in his warpath, finally pinning her against a wall.

"Time to die, woman", the Russian villain sneered, pulling the Avenger off his suit's horn. Cap didn't realise though, still in shock that she'd been _impaled _at all. There was barely anything that could do that, and this low tier villain had done just that. As she slumped onto the floor, Rhino raised his foot. "Goodbye. It was no pleasure to fight you."

By a short miracle, Captain Marvel recovered just in time, grabbing his foot mere millimetres from her face. She cried out as she pushed his foot away as hard as she could, more from the pain of her wound than the effort. The move sent the villain flailing into the air, flipping down as he crashed into the floor.

The fight was nowhere near done though, as both groaned their way back into a standing position, Carol holding her side.

"Had enough... yet... Rhino?"

"_Ne blizko_", he spat, completely confusing the half-kree, who had no idea what he said. Rhino used that distraction, delivering a hard punch right to the centre of the woman's face. Captain Marvel collapsed to the floor and Rhino dragged her out by the leg.

Reaching the open areas again, the gathered onlookers and police looked on in horror and shock once they saw just _who _the Rhino was dragging along, and with some harder looking, blood was coming somewhere out of the unconscious heroine's face.

"This is American's best?" Rhino shouted at all the onlookers. "Disgusting. Noone is match for the Rhino!" He raised the heroine up once finished saying that, examining her bloody face and broken nose with a scoff. "Even little bug is harder than you, wench."

He then threw her out into the crowd, the people instinctively scattering at the makeshift, sort of projectile. The Captain crashed back into the ground, leaving a dent in it. Rhino laughed as he saw the panic from breaking one of New York's favorite heroes, and went to charge the horrified crowd until-

_THWIP! THWIP!_

Rhino roared out as he found himself face planting into the road. "Bug! Show your face,_ ublyudok!_"

Not a moment later, Spider-Man dropped down in front of the rising Russian, who took the moment to look out into the crowd, and upon seeing the battered Captain Marvel, shifted.

"What did you do?" Spider-Man said in a shaky tone. 

Rhino chuckled. "I show woman her place."

Spider-Man clenched his fists, and despite his earlier mentioned sickness, went in to fight the villain. He ran up just before the Rhino was back at full height and leapt over and stuck to his back. The Russian criminal cried out in annoyance, flailing around to shake the hero off. That wasn't happening though, as the Spider moved himself slightly higher, moving his hands up higher, getting a hold of his target and pulling back _hard._

Spidey pushed himself off the Rhinos's back, the villain screeching in his pure fury, his suit's horn having been snapped right off. 

"How Spider?!" Rhino yelled. Spider-Man said nothing as he threw it to the side, suddenly lighting up once that was done.

"I'm not the one to ask", Spider-Man replied, backing away. Before the animal-themed villain could think too much on that, he found himself soaring fully vertically into the air, a scream escaping him once he processed it.

Right as he reached the peak of his ascent, he found a tug on his leg and looked up to see the furious face of the so called 'wench'. "Remember me shitface", she spat, blood still leaking out of her nose.

And then Rhino was falling again, the street going from a tiny view below to dangerously close. Rhino had just enough time to put his hands in front of his face before-

He didn't hit.

He let out a strangled cry of relief, before being dropped the last few metres to the floor, a loud whumpf heard when he did. The Russian's heart racing, he tried to find a way to get back up, but was met by a hard pressure on his face and then unconsciousness.

Captain Marvel swayed on her feet, caught just in time be Spider-Man. "Are you okay Cap? I should've been here. I should've-"

"Stop", she interrupted, "It's not your fault. I said to stay. My mistake by the looks of it. I'll remember next time."

And then she passed out, leaving Peter in a state of panic and anxiety and general confusion at everything. At least he remembered to call S.H.I.E.L.D..

**...**

Carol woke up to an annoying beeping in her ears, a general stiffness over her body and the searing white walls of the Tower's medbay. Groaning, she propped herself into a sitting position, and found herself in one of those annoying hospital gowns.

"Wonderful", she sighed, reaching to pull whatever cords were in her arm out. She did that, and went to carefully push herself out of the bed, only to be met by a frazzled Peter. 

"Holy moly, are you okay Carol", he blurted out, "You were out for a whole day and I was starting to freak out hardcore."

"I'm fine Peter", she said, "Just the general stiffness. Wait, what about..."

She flipped the gown up, causing Peter to spin right around, Carol laughing at his instinctive manners. With her lower body exposed, she looked down and saw the large bandages covering were Rhino had impaled her. She sighed, but gave up on it, pulling the gown back down. "Excellent. I've got a huge hole in my gut."

"It's not that bad Carol", Peter soothed, "It'll heal in a few days, and at least it's not as silly looking as your nose."

Carol gave an odd look to her partner, then felt up to her nose, and feeling the large pad across it gasped. Hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought, the heroine rushed over to the closest mirror and gasped again, seeing the incredibly odd and off-putting pad across her broke nose.

"Noooo", she whined, "That's so _dumb. _It's ugly."

"Hey, come on best Cap", Peter tried cheerily, "It's not gonna be on for long, and it's not like it makes _you _ugly."

"You really think", she asked, way too much hope in her voice.

"Of course", he confirmed, lightly kissing her for good measure. Carol was happy with that answer, wrapping her arms around her partner and started moving along.

"I wanna sandwich", she said out of the blue. "A cheese one."

Peter chuckled. "Of course."

Seemed the painkillers had kicked in then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings this fight to a close!  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I know Carol might be underpowered or maybe Rhino's over, but I hope that didn't take away from the two strong people fighting.  
Until the next chapter, which MIGHT be Black Cat or Mysterio. We'll see...  
Bye :)


	5. Vs. Death's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day out turns into an all out brawl against the one and only freelance peacekeeping agent: DEATH'S HEAD!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D Are you proud of me? I finally added a new chapter!!! And it's my first non-Spidey villain chapter as well!  
Here we go, Spidey and Cap versus Death's Head! And for those of you who don't know who Death's Head is, I feel bad for you :(  
But more seriously, I'm pretty sure you could classify the 'freelance peacekeeping agent' as one of Marvel's more obscure characters. It originated in the UK branch of Marvel Comics, and actually had crossovers with Doctor Who and the Transformers! Death's Head has also had a few solo series, and there's also a whole lot of alternate models, because robot ;) Death's Head has also been in a few more known series I guess you could say, like She Hulk (80's run I think- the Sensational one I'm pretty sure), Avenging Spider-Man, Iron Man (I don't know which series off my head) and a couple of others. Another note is that the robot ends most sentences with 'yes?'. I like that ;)  
Anyways, enough here. If you wanna know more, I guess just Wikipedia the character. But for now, go enjoy the story! :)

_System Start..._  
_Designation: U.1.13.05.16.198.7.K_  
_Initialising... Initialising..._  
_Internal sever: Online. _  
_Activate? No/Yes_  
_ Yes..._  
_ Yes, yes? _

**New York...**

Somewhere along the high buildings in the city of New York, the local hero known as Spider-Man had perched along one, taking a moment to admire the day. Although saying this was rare would be a lie. He did it almost every day.

On this particular one though, he had his teammate and partner Captain Marvel with him. “So what do you think”, he asked.  
“It’s an amazing view”, the Captain admired, keeping her eyes on their outlook.

“Spectacular even”, Spidey joked. The heroine turned to him and gave the wallcrawler a light hit on the arm.

Looking for just a few minutes longer, the two eventually went to leave, Spidey free falling while his partner simply flew down. At about the halfway point the hero let out a web line, letting himself swing along.

During the swing, Spider-Man found himself picking up a weird sound, and going to investigate he changed his swing slightly, Captain Marvel not far behind. Eventually though both landed down on the sidewalk, finding quite the peculiar sight.

Appearing out of a whirring mass of emptiness, a quite large robot appeared, the bot sporting a bright yellow torso, cape and what seemed to be horns on its almost rectangular head. The two Avengers simply stared in curiosity until the robot seemed to realise what was going on.

“Uh... hi?” Spidey tried, giving the robot a wave. It cocked its head to the side, looking at the wallcrawler in an analytical way. 

_“Scanning”,_ the robot proclaimed, another whirring starting up for a moment then quiet again. Suddenly the robot seemed to light up, giving its own wave. “Hello, flesh humans. I am Death’s Head. It is the year- _scanning_\- 2020, yes? You two are Spider-Man and Captain Marvel, yes?”

“That’s us”, Captain Marvel replied, looking at the robot in a strange way.

“Excellent”, Death’s Head declared. “In my duties as a freelance peacekeeping agent, I have been tasked with eliminating the super-powered individuals known as Spider-Man and Captain Marvel from this specific time-frame. Prepare to be... eliminated, yes?”

"Um, no?” Spidey tried uselessly.

“It was rhetorical!” Death’s Head shouted, obviously annoyed before pulling out a large, futuristic looking gun from seemingly nowhere. “You die now, _YES_?”

With that, the robot started firing at the two, even if they did dodge quite easily. When there was a brief lull in the shots, Captain Marvel fired a shot at the ‘peacekeeping agent’, sending it crashing to the floor.

“We need to get this thing away from civilians”, Cap stated. “And finding out why it wants to kill us would be nice too.”

Spidey simply gave a thumbs up, already shooting webs at the now standing Death’s Head, drawing its attention. “Hey Terminator, why don’t you come up here and fight me like a- well, _robot_ I guess?!”

The robot complied, rocketing itself upward after the Spider. “This trap is futile, Spider-Man. But I do not accept name calling.”

“Oddly specific”, the hero mused, dropping down into an empty construction building. “So, still wanna kill me?”

Death’s Head looked at Spidey like he was an idiot. “Yes! That is why I am here, yes?”

“I don’t know! Is it?!”

“It was rhetorical!” Death’s Head screamed yet again, charging at the hero.

Spidey went to dodge, but just as he did was grabbed around the ankle by the robot, the being slamming him back into the ground.

“Silly move, Spider-Man. You have an underdeveloped... ‘spider-sense’. The Spider beings of my time are much better with the ability.”

As he was thrown into- and subsequently smashed through- a wall, Spidey tried not to think about that information, instead going with: _where the hell did Carol go?!_

**...**

As the heroine saw her partner and the so-called Death’s Head robot fly into the air bickering with each other, she flew in the opposite direction to hopefully find help. If the robot was after them specifically, hopefully a surprise opponent would throw it off.

Reaching Avenger Tower, the place she hoped to find allies, Captain Marvel quickly entered the building, going straight to the communication room. Sorting through the all the odd and expensive machinery, Cap found the large device that allowed her to communicate with all members of the Avengers.

Fiddling with the nobs and buttons until the device activated, the half-kree finally had it working. “Yes!” Cap cheered before getting back to what she needed to do. “If anyone can hear me, this is Captain Marvel requesting back up in the central New York. Spider-Man and I are engaged in a fight with some robot from the future, and your help would be very much appreciated!”

There was a few minutes of silence until finally... “Carol? Wh— e pro—"

Before any of the transmission could be properly sent through or understood, the communicator deactivated itself, just like the rest of the building seemingly did at that moment.

“You need help”, an unknown robotic voice asked from somewhere, followed by heavy, clanking footsteps. “Against Death’s Head, I’m guessing?”

As the figure fully emerged, Captain Marvel couldn't help but look in surprise. “Iron Man? Tony?”

The man looked at the heroine, probably with a grin on his face. “Close enough.”

**...**

As Death’s Head went in to punch him, its gun having fallen off the side of the building, Spidey slid underneath the robot’s legs, jumping up once around and kicking it in the back.

As it crashed into the floor, Spidey got ready for another attack. “Close to giving up yet?”

“Not yet”, the peace keeping agent replied. “But you are, yes?”

The spider-themed hero scoffed. “As if man. This is barely a challenge.”

Death’s Head performed it’s equivalent of an eye roll. “So I _did not _scan an extremely reliable reading of your tiring body, yes?”

Spidey stuttered. Of course the time-travelling robot had readers that could do that. “Well, y-no, no you didn’t.”

“If you say so”, Death’s Head replied, trying a new tactic. Popping off his hand, he reached behind his back with his usable one and procured a mace-like object, attaching to where his hand used to be. Spidey simply tensed up for another dodge until-

_FWOOM!!!_

A blue blast of energy sent Death’s Head flying back, in a way that would probably have been extremely painful if it was human. “Ow.”

“Death’s Head”, a filtered voice called out. “It’s time to give this up!”

Getting onto its hands and feet, then a proper standing position, Death’s Head hummed. “Ahh, it is Arno Stark, the Iron Man of 2020 on Earth- 8410. It is a surprise to see you, yes?”

“I’d hope so”, Arno remarked, charging up his repulsors again. “Our last encounter ended quite painfully for you if I remember correctly.”

The robot seemed to angrily groan. “You stole my bounty, yes?! I find it unacceptable! Now leave me alone!”

“No can do”, the alternate Iron Man stated. “Because you Death’s Head, are the latest bounty on my list. Have a nice death.”

And then without another moment’s notice, Arno blasted Death’s Head again, sending the peacekeeping agent hurtling out of the building. Spider-Man and Captain Marvel quickly recovered from that surprise, regrouping themselves just as fast. “That’s not good at all. Where’d you find this guy, best Cap?”

“He just sort of showed up”, Cap answered Spidey. “I thought he must have been decent. He _is_ Iron Man after all- even if not Tony Iron Man.”

“Okay, I guess that can be a point, but I don’t feel comfortable letting this guy murder the robot- even if it did try to kill us- or more me I guess”, the arachnid hero stated. Captain Marvel gave a nod in agreement.

With that conclusion drawn, the two heroes exited the construction site, already seeing the fight the two more-than-likely bounty hunters had started. Swinging in close, Spider-Man swiftly saved a few civilians from a barrage of bullets just in time, while the space captain went in to stop the two fighting.

“Hey”, she called out, instantly drawing their attention. “You two aren’t killing each other here.”

“Well actually-” Death’s Head started, only to be blasted by Arno. The half-kree gave a sigh, following the two.

While that went on, Spider-Man swung around their immediate area, getting an idea of where the two out of place characters were taking their fighting. After a whole swing around he cracked the formation, and checking his webshooters shot down lower, in between the buildings. Once there, he started shooting as much web as he held, entirely enclosing down a whole street and a half’s worth of area. Dropping down to ground floor he gave his work a moment of admiration.

“Perfect”, he said with a smile. “Too bad it’ll be gone in an hour. And triple J will yell at me for it.”

Running over to the now closed off fight, Spidey himself got ready to join. Knowing he’d used up the entirety of his webs to close off the area, he quickly made his way to Captain Marvel.

“Hey”, he called out when he had reached her. “Figured out a plan yet?”

“Working on it”, Cap said, pushing them both out of the way when the Iron Man of a 2020 was hurtled in their direction. “It’s a little tricky with them throwing each other around.”

“Well I webbed this area closed”, Spidey informed. “Hopefully that’ll keep them in.”

“Hopefully.”

Following the fight, they saw Arno push himself back up, glaring at Death’s Head. “Give up. It will end better for you in the end.”

“Or you could do that, yes?” Death’s Head responded.

“No, I don’t think I will”, Iron Man stated, flying straight at his opponent.

“It. Was. RHETORICAL!!!” Death’s Head roared, slamming his entwined fists into the back of Arno’s head when he came in range.

The displaced Iron Man cracked into the floor, leaving a decently sized indent. Despite that, the man slightly pushed himself up, even if it was on shaky hands, only to end up collapsing again.

It was at that moment as Death’s Head went to stomp its foot onto Arno’s head, that Captain Marvel leapt into action. Shooting the robot in the chest, it went flying, smashing straight through a thick brick wall on the other side of the street.

“That’s enough”, the Captain ordered. “I thought a knock-out would be enough for you, but seeing it’s not... how about you take me on, Death’s Head?”

The robot pulled itself out of the wall, tilting its head at an angle. “That was my plan. But it will be painful for you, yes?”

Captain Marvel didn’t say anything, choosing to let her lit up fists be her answer. The freelance peacekeeping agent giving a look that slightly resembled admiration. Seeing this was about to be all out, Spider-Man made to move on, going over and securing Arno Stark.

**...**

Captain Marvel observed Death’s Head, squinting in the lights. Death’s Head observed Captain Marvel, the lights in its eyes flickering. There was a long stretch of silence, the heroine clenching her glowing fists, ready for the fight while the time travelling robot raised its mace hand, it’s other holding onto a slightly smaller gun, even if it was still quite the behemoth.

And then finally, just when it seemed safe to let the tension go, the two burst into action, advancing on each other at a top speed.

Captain Marvel got the first hit, sending the peacekeeping agent through the air. She didn’t stop there though, quickly speeding by and grabbing its leg, twirling it and throwing it in the opposite direction.

As Death’s Head sailed through the air, the captain shot off two photon blasts, getting hits on her enemy every time. The robot crashed, ending in a pile of rubble, letting out a beeping of groans.

“That would probably be painful, yes?” Death’s Head stated, standing up. It watched as the half-kree advanced again, and when she came in reach flung it’s mace hand down, thumping her in the back of the head.

Captain Marvel dropped to the floor, groaning as she rubbed the back of her head. Taking that moment Death’s Head went to stomp down- similar to Arno’s fight- but she rolled out of the way just in time.

Now on her back, Captain Marvel looked up at her opponent, and shot him with another blast. It caused the traveller to sail up, smashing through two floors of the building. 

When it came to a stop, the robot prepared itself, and the moment the heroine flew up through the opening it kicked out, nailing the woman in the shoulder. 

She tumbled, and fell back through the hole, only to be caught by Death’s Head.

“My act of kindness will cause you to surrender, yes?”

“No way.”

“Very well.”

Death’s Head let go, letting Cap fall back down the two stories. She groaned, getting up just in time to be reunited with her enemy. Before it could turn around, Captain Marvel grabbed around Death’s Head’s waist and performed a suplex. The robot let out a surprised noise as it was embedded in the ground. 

“Do _you_ surrender now?” Captain Marvel asked.

“One second”, Death’s Head replied, it’s eyes flashing a few different colours. Once that was done, it spoke again. “I have found another bounty. Let me take Arno Stark, the Iron Man of 2020 on Earth- 8410 to the collector who wants him, and I will leave you alone. Sounds good, yes?”

The cosmic Avenger looked at the peacekeeping agent with a frustrated look. “Seriously?! The only reason we’re fighting is because you tried to kill that guy, and he was fighting you to get out a bounty because of us!”

“I am... confused”, Death’s Head meekly commented.

“Well so am I”, Cap responded, throwing her hands in the air. “Now tell me, how much is the bounty on mine and Spider-Man’s heads.”

“About- _scanning_\- 50,000 units.”

“Okay. What if we just paid you?”

“Unacceptable. A mech has to have ethics, yes?”

Captain Marvel sighed. “What if we call it a mutual stalemate than? You go back to... your whatever, and we can go back to our stuff.”

There was a long pause. “And Arno Stark, the Iron Man o-”

“He can go back to his life. You two can fight somewhere else”, Captain Marvel quickly cut in, not wanting to hear that Arno Stark information again.”

There was another long pause. Finally, Death’s Head let out a grumble. “Fine. We are stalemated, yes? I will be on my way, yes?”

“Yes”, Cap replied, helping the robot out of his mess in the floor.

With Death’s Head out of the floor, the two exit the building, finding the curious gazes of Spider-Man and a now standing Arno Stark.

“What is this”, the alternate Iron Man demanded.

“A stalemate”, both Captain Marvel and Death’s Head answered together.

“Huh. Neat”, Spidey added, shrugging his shoulders. “So now...?”

“I will find another bounty”, Death’s Head filled in. “Travel back to my time, restock and set out again. Then I will use my freelance peacekeeping agent status elsewhere, yes?”

“I guess so”, the wallcrawler commented. 

“It was rhetorical”, the peacekeeping agent said with a robotic sigh.

“Then why do you always say it?”

“Because it is in my programming.”

Spider-Man simply gave an understanding look.

“Okay, I am leaving then, yes? Goodbye, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel. Until next time, yes?” Death’s Head gave as a farewell, then disappeared in front of everyone’s eyes.

“Guess I’ll leave as well”, Arno Stark sighed, doing almost the exact same as Death’s Head.

Now that the bounty hunters were gone, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel shared a look. They sighed, and plopped themselves down on a nearby bench.

“How long until this all dissolves?” Cap asked, waving out at the web walls around them. 

“Well seeing how long the fight took, maybe another forty-five, thirty minutes?” Spidey answered.

Captain Marvel gave a nod, closing her eyes, quite exhausted after everything. After a few minutes of the two just sitting there, she spoke up again. “I hate time travelling bounty hunters.”

“I’m pretty sure they might have travelled dimensions as well, but I get your point”, the Spider added, although he was nodding in agreement in his partner’s direction, watching in surprise as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

By the time the webs were dissolved, and people figured it safe enough to travel around again, Spider-Man found himself taking a fully asleep Captain Marvel home. He couldn’t help but grin to himself. All it took was one weird robot and the Avenger would be out like a light. He intended to make a joke out of that. He was sure Carol would appreciate it.


	6. Vs. Mysterio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High in the New York air, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel face off against Mysterio and his 'magic' in a BLIMP of all things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the latest villain our two heroes face in this series: Mysterio!  
It's a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I think it works better for what it is.  
Hope you enjoy :)

So. They were on a blimp. How 1920s of them. Oh, and now they weren't on a blimp.

Mysterio's highly theatrical, booming laughter could be heard as Spider-Man sailed through the air, falling down through the emptiness of New York's air space.

"Fools!" Mysterio boomed more to himself than anyone. "Mysterio is _almighty_! I am unstoppable with my... Mysteri-Blimp!"

While the villain continued to go on his extremely practiced villain monologue, Captain Marvel zoomed through the air, easily catching Spidey once she was close enough. 

"I hate this guy", she stated.

"Actually, Mysterio is one of my favourites to fight", Spidey remarked as they flew back onto the blimp. Once back on top of the blimp, the two heroes looked out, finding a very loud fishbowl missing. "Where the- oh. He's in the blimp."

"Of course", Cap agreed, definitely not admitting she thought the man had just vanished. He had done crazier after all, if she believed the stories about Mysterio.

Quickly finding the way back into the air vehicle, the two Avengers burst into the compartment, kicking the door out and sending it flying. Running into the room, instead of finding Mysterio, they were instead met with a gas in their eyes, and then the sounds of whirring and clanking.

"Welcome back, _Spider-Man and Captain Marvel_", the master illusionist's voice announced from seemingly nowhere, as the area split apart, leaving the heroes in a room that looked similar to the appearance of a broken mirror. It was easy to figure out they'd been pulled into the 'magic'. "As I'm sure you know, my _master plan_ to destroy the city involves the two of you out of the way, so have fun fighting... _YOURSELVES_!!!"

"Oh great", Spidey murmured as the room seemed to split even more, figures crawling out of the cracks.

With the figures fully revealed now, it showed off that they were the heroes themselves. Multiple Spider-Men and Captain Marvels stood with the two real ones in the room, and none of them looked like they wanted to have a nice chat.

“So”, Spider-Man cheerfully said. “How big is your ego, best Cap?”

“Nowhere as big as Tony’s”, she quipped, giving a quick glance to her partner.

“Then we’re about to fight ourselves”, the wallcrawler sadly stated, already running forward and surprisingly, past the fakes. “They’re just robots. Think you can take them out while I go for Mysterio?”

“Easy”, Cap responded with a smirk, her fists already glowing.

With that, Spidey kicked through the next door, leaving the half-kree with the robotic doppelgangers. Captain Marvel raised her lit up fists.

“Who’s first?”

**...**

Out of the previous room, Spidey could already hear the blasts and cracks from his partner and their evil fakes, but continued on. No way was he letting Mysterio leave. 

He sprinted through the surprisingly large rooms that made up the blimp’s solid areas. He was intrigued though; the hero only thought they had one small room.

Deciding to quicken his pace with some quick web zips, Spider-Man finally reached the final compartment of the aircraft, Mysterio standing right next to the wide opening, a small, single seated plane next to him.

“You’re _too late_, Spider-Man!” Mysterio yelled over the winds. “My plan is complete!”

“Dude, you’ve done _nothing_!” Spider-Man yelled right back. Mysterio laughed.

“That’s what you think. But in your rush to find me, you didn’t realise I destroyed the controls! Or find _any_ of the _BOMBS_!!!”

The webslinger clenched his fists. Of course. The illusionist was smart, smarter than the hero usually remembered or gave credit for.

“So now there’s a choice”, the villain continued. “Take me down _now_, or stop this blimp from _crashing_ and blowing up half the city. Goodbye for now, Spider-Man!”

The spider-themed Avenger stomped the ground hard, screaming in his head as he ran back, letting the villain go. He couldn’t let those bombs go off. He’d get Mysterio though, he’d make sure.

**...**

Captain Marvel flung herself to the side, dodging the onslaught of attacks from a number of the fakes. Right after, she launched forwards, using her flight to shoot straight through two robots at once, leaving a number of holes and sparks coming out of them.

Then, she rolled, getting on one knee and thrusting both hands forward, shooting photon blasts straight through another two robots. She grinned, popping up onto both feet and shooting them again, completely taking them out.

“You know, if you things didn’t look exactly like me and Spidey, this would be way more fun”, she joked, grabbing another by the neck and dropping down, detaching its head. The robot stumbled a few steps, trying to tap at where its head would usually be, then collapsing shortly after.

After that, the last few ganged up on the heroine, jumping her all at once. Captain Marvel threw one of her doppelgangers off her, then reached around and flung a Spider-Man fake straight through the floor, embedding it there but luckily not ripping straight through the floor.

While the last two kept thumping her- to no effect luckily- Spider-Man ran back through the door. “Hey... so there may or may not be a destroyed steering system and bombs in this blimp.”

Cap’s eyes widened as she flopped back, crushing her last doppelganger. “And Mysterio?”

The wallcrawler grit his teeth, destroying the final Spidey robot with a hard punch. “Let him go. For now. Let’s deal with this thing first.”

The heroine gave a nod, already out the room. “I know what to do. Find those bombs, Spider. I’ll deal with this thing’s navigation.”

Spidey gave his own nod, a smile tugging his lips under the mask. He was pretty sure he knew what his partner had in mind.

**...**

Mysterio cackled to himself, fiddling with the controls in the small plane. “Haha, I, the _mighty_... _MYSTERIO_ have outsmarted that pesky arachnid. There is no possible way he nor Captain Marvel could disarm the bombs _and_ take down the plane.”

As he continued boasting to himself, a giant shadow slowly started to loom over the master illusionist and his aircraft. Blinking in confusion, he kept his hands on the wheel to keep a straight path and craned his neck out of the side of the plane. He gasped.

“What??!!”

Above him, the incredibly distinct structure of a blimp floated along, and if the villain looked hard enough, he swore he could see that annoying Captain Marvel holding it. Mysterio slammed his fists on the plane’s door, letting out a groan. He wasn’t going down this easy.

Taking a hold of the craft’s controls, the master illusionist pushed down on them, rapidly descending his plane. Once he was low enough, he evened out his vehicle and set it along a straight path. Looking up ahead, he saw the oncoming view of New York city. The villain hummed to himself. His battle had taken him further out than thought, apparently.

Keeping one hand on the controls the villain reached behind him and grabbed out the parachute. Next, Mysterio pulled his helmet off and replaced it with some goggles. With all that done, he locked up the controls and opened the side door, ending his task by jumping out.

“If my blimp won’t cut it, this plane will”, he thought to himself.

**...**

“Peter, we’ve got a problem.”

Spider-Man frowned, busy working on the bombs he’d finally found. They had been stashed in small room, the hero almost missing it on his wild search. As he cut another wire, disarming the second last bomb, he replied. “What is it? Please don’t say the blimp’s gotten worse.”

“No, but Mysterio...”

“Let me guess, he ditched his other ride”, the webslinger sighed, finishing the final bomb in record time. “I’m on it.”

With that, the Avenger ran back out of the aircraft’s quarters, back onto the top of the blimp. He looked over the side, a very, _very_ bad idea coming to mind. He shot out a web as long as he could make it, then wrapped a small amount of it around one of his hands, finally bending down and sticking the very end to the blimp.

“I’ve got a really bad idea”, he announced. “Please don’t kill me, Best Cap.”

And then he jumped over the edge.

For a moment Spider-Man almost felt a sense of peace, the winds whipping him slightly comforting, but he quickly refocused. As he fell down at rapid speeds, the wallcrawler felt the end of the fall coming, and extended his free hand.

Looking down for a quick moment, Captain Marvel instantly saw the scene of Spider-Man literally _bungee-jumping _his way over to the abandoned plane, and was just able to stop herself from gasping out. “You IDIOT”, she settled with screaming out in frustration.

Back on Spidey’s end, his ears were just able to pick up the yell, and he mentally chuckled. Enacting the second part of his plan, he twisted his body around, losing the web around his hand. Now in free air, he thrust both hands out, and at the last possible second was able to stick his hands to the end of the plane.

He let out a breath in relief, as did his partner higher above. Crawling along the side of the plane, Spidey was able to slip into the still open door, taking a seat inside the craft and shutting the door.

“Okay”, the hero breathed to himself. “Somehow didn’t die, so I’m gonna get thrashed by Carol when this is over. That’s great. But for now, I gotta move this plane. Let’s hope all my practice and Carol’s training has payed off.”

And now that his semi pep talk had been given, he prepared to pilot the plane himself.

“Just don’t crash. How hard can it be?”

**...**

Spidey crashed the plane. 

Luckily it had been in one of the deeper parts of a river he didn’t care to remember the name of right now, and pulling himself up he went to swing up high. Doing that, he found the highest vantage point in that part of the city, and looking out, easily identified where Mysterio had gone.

Swinging over in nice and swift motions, Spider-Man caught up to Mysterio, the villain flailing from where the parachute had gotten caught on the end of a building. That was either some incredibly good luck, or extremely bad luck depending on who you asked.

“Wow, fancy running into you here”, the wallcrawler quipped, webbing up the villain before removing the parachute.

Mysterio didn’t even bother with staying in character anymore, dropping his exaggerated mannerisms and sighing. “Rikers again?”

Spidey lazily nodded. “Rikers again.”

As he marched the villainous illusionist over to the closest police station, Spider-Man could see Captain Marvel flying overhead, taking Mysterio’s blimp somewhere where it could be properly disposed of. Spidey grinned to himself. 

That blimp was so cheesy. He loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone you guys want to see Spidey & Cap fight?   
Put down a comment and tell me :)


End file.
